


Thief

by Celestial_Umbra (ShadowScale)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowScale/pseuds/Celestial_Umbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel steals the blankets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief

Crowley woke, realizing at once that he was shivering. He curled into himself a little, feeling around on the bed for the blanket that seemed to have slipped off him sometime in the night. This lasted for all of four seconds before he realized. The blanket had less slipped off him, and more been pulled away by his partner who was surely warm and cozy now.

Crowley turned onto his side and squinted through the darkness, reaching for Castiel and sure enough, recognizing the softness around the other man as his own blanket. “Cas,” he whined, grabbing one end and tugging at it fruitlessly. “Come on, you already have two of your own, why are you stealing mine too?”

Castiel murmured something and pulled the blankets tighter around himself.

With a sigh, Crowley wrapped his arms around him and buried his face against his neck, hoping to absorb some heat in this way. He was still cold, but not as much as before and managed to fall asleep again.  
He woke again, pleased this time to find that he was comfortably warm. He shifted, looking over his shoulder and smiling sleepily at the other man.

“Better?” Castiel asked quietly, his chest pressed to Crowley’s back and the blanket draped over the two of them. He had thought about it and decided that this would keep the two of them warm, and be a nice way to cuddle. A win-win situation for them.

“Much better,” Crowley said.


End file.
